Era of Change
by Hollow Fer Real
Summary: This is how Hollow from the story DUSK became a werewolf. She will get revege, find her her world, and learns that nothing is always as it appears. But can she control herself when the life of her friends is in danger. You'll hav to read to find out! :D
1. Holy Crap!

**This is my first story don't make funn of it ok. Hope you like it! T **

**Hollow(POV):**

I was walking through the woods trying to find the spot Jake told me to meet him. I was so excited he had finally asked me out. I had waited three long years for him to ask him out. Then I saw the opening. The moon light was shinning on a little river off the trail. It looked like a thousand diamonds on the river. _Yes!_ I screamed in my head. He looked over and saw me then waved me over I smoothed out my hair and walked over. When I sat down he was smiling and put his arm around my shoulders I felt a movement but I wasn't sure what he was doing but I didn't care.

**Jake(POV):**

I put my arm around her I had to stop myself from laughing. I waved Ken over. He moved fast but silent (So unlike him). I moved my arm down to hook it with hers. Ken came up and hooked his too. She had the most horrified look on her face. We lifted her up and ran down to the pond that the river connected to and threw her in.

**H (POV)**

The water was freezing and to top it off I had a white shirt on. I ran out of the pond crying. They saw through my shirt and started laughing. This couldn't get any worse. Then I ran off still hearing their laughter. _How could I be so stupid! No jock would ever ask me out. I bet he is still going out Ashley. _Next thing I know I tripped over something and hit my head on a tree. I blacked out.

The next thing I know I here four voices. Two girls and two boys. One of the girls said "We should just leave her she's almost dead anyway." _You!! Wait I'm not dead am I. _The other girl spoke harsh

"No we are not leaving her Jade she has werewolf blood in her! I can smell it in her."

Then one of the boys spoke "Maxe is right we can't leave her or else someone will find her and she will go in a frenzy and attack."

Then the other boy spoke "So what she isn't very strong she could only kill one maybe two people then die from hunger." Then he chuckled. "That would be fun to watch."

Then I opened my eyes and tired to get up but couldn't. A girl with black hair with a blue stripe in it came over and helped me up. Then a boy with black hair and a red stripe helped me up the rest of the way. _How long had I been out?_ "You've been out for thirty minutes." The one with reddish-brown hair commented. She had a blue crescent moon on her forehead. So did the boy with black hair. _Hot! _I thought. "Back off." The girl hissed. _Literally!_

That's when I realized that my shirt wasn't dry yet and the guys were staring at me mouths WIDE open. I quickly covered my top but when I did they were holding on to my arms and I fell back to the ground. It hurt I whined like a dog. Wait I never did that before. They picked me up again and the girl with black hair gave me her jacket

"Thanks" I said. They looked at me amazed. "What you never heard a teenager talk before?"

The girl with reddish hair gave a death glare and then looked surprised again. Then she said "You don't think we look weird to you at all?!?!"

I said "No why would I?" and then looked at them thoughtfully. Then pain struck me and I fell to the ground once again.

"Stop falling! Maxe pick her up and give her to me, I'll run her home. She's changing." She whispered the last part. I felt warm arms pick me up. The arms changed to cold. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Wind blew in my face. Were we moving? I couldn't tell. Then I passed out.

**Three hours later**

I woke up being frightened by my dream of girl and boy with black hair with stripes in it and a girl and a boy with spiked hair. I opened my eyes to see a new HOT! Guy sitting at the end of a sofa which apparently I was sleeping on. He looked at me and my bed head for a few more seconds then said "Hi I'm Jared." And smiled at me. I didn't have any idea what to say I mean he is hot sitting there smiling at me. _What am I thinking? He could be just like Jake I'm falling for it again._ _How do I even know I like him what if he is a jerk. _He kept smiling looking at me from head to toe then WAIT he is staring at my chest I sat up and smacked him on the arm playfully.

Then a girl came in she was mocha colored and looked at Jared and said "Jared leave her alone she just woke up and doesn't need to be undressed by your eyes." Then she smiled and waved her hand for him to follow. He got up with one last look and left. Before she left she said sweetly, "I'm Metallica, if your hungry the kitchen is down they hall third door to you left." She smiled and left.

I looked down and realized that I wasn't in my white t-shirt and nice jeans. I was in a very pretty black tank top and black spandex. I didn't know weather to get up or stay there. So I got up and found the kitchen. I went to the fridge and started to go through the fridge wondering what the red bottles are and what does it mean vampyre and werewolf then stuff that says human. So I grabbed what I think is meat, bread, and mayonnaise and make a sandwich. Make that about three sandwiches. I was starving. And I started walking around looking in every room. Till I found a huge room where everyone was sitting and talking. Then I hear 'that girl this and she is that' I got bored and went inside there and no one noticed me so I sat there till the girl with spiky hair yelled "SHUT UP!!!! She's in here!" _Oh crap I'm not supposed to be in here. _Then she yelled "Yeah your not suppose to be in here, get out." She growled.

"Come down Jade." One of them said, she was very beautiful, and had long blonde hair. Her voice was soothing.

The girl with the spiky hair- Jade said, "Alora, back. Off." She growled.

One of the guys came over to Jade. "Calm it." Suddenly Jade looked relaxed. "There." He smiled. "Time for introductions."

**Was that a good chapter I don't know if I like it or not. Please review. And feel free to give ideas ok. **


	2. Comforting Introductions

**This chapter will be how her world mixes in with the normal one. She will also meet everyone.**

"_Calm down Jade." One of them said, she was very beautiful, and had long blonde hair. Her voice was soothing._

_The girl with the spiky hair- Jade said, "Alora, back. Off." She growled._

_One of the guys came over to Jade. "Calm it." Suddenly Jade looked relaxed. "There." He smiled. "Time for introductions."_

The guy who had calmed her down was very cute in a way cuter and a little hotter then Jared. (Yes I said it.) He looked at me in interested then said "Let's start with your brethren." Looking down at the girl spiky hair.

The next thing I know 5 people stand up. The girl with spiky hair said "I'm Jade don't mess with me and I won't hurt you." Her face as hard as stone.

Next she pointed to the boy with spiky black hair "This is Leo, he is my soul mate if you mess with him, and I will smack you." Now I was getting a little frightened by her.

Then she pointed to the very pretty girl with blonde hair and said "This is my baby sister Alora and if you mess with her you will die"

I had noticed a very attractive guy with golden hair and of course she pointed to him "This is Jace he is my brother"

And another weird looking dude "This is Alec he is my friend." Then she took a long pause and said "We are vampyres." It shocked me a little but I found my self laughing.

They starred at me like I was mental, but I was laughing. "What you don't take me seriously or what?"

I stopped and stared when I noticed no one else was laughing. Then it hit me that she wasn't kidding and I felt like I couldn't breathe. _So when all those people disappeared from animal attacks were them. I can't believe it!! _

I grabbed a candle and Alec said "Oooooo what are you going to do with that, and tell the police that the animal attacks were from vampyres."

I threw the candle at him, but the candle stopped in mid-air. I saw that the Alora was holding her hand oddly and moving it. When she moved the candle moved. She put it down.

Jade growled "Try it again and I will snap your neck."

The guy that is cuter then Jared yelled "That's enough!"

Jade yelled "Shut up you stupid mutt!" and bared her fangs.

The girl with black hair and a strip in it yelled "Stop it we are suppose to help her not make her scared of our... her world. You no just as well as we do that your a monster just like us."

That seemed to calm her down, but she walked out of the room.

The cute guy said "Ok, I'm sorry for her explosion. But, now it's time for Maxe to introduce her clan." Then everyone but three people stand up. The girl with the black hair said "Hi I'm Maxe and I'm the leader, this is my house."

Then the boy with black hair and a strip stood up and Maxe said "This is Sammie he is my mate." He waved.

Next the mocha colored girl. "This is Metalica. One of my clan members.' She said "Hi."

Next she pointed to a very dazed girl. "This is Memory she has short term memory but she remembers faces and names."

Then she pointed to a very petite girl ad said "This is Angel she is another member of the clan.

Then she paused just like Jade did and said "We are werewolves." This time I didn't laugh I knew they were serious.

I looked at them and then thought _what is the reason they brought me here? Why can't I just be normal? What are my parents thinking? _

I was interrupted by Maxe's voice. "Hollow are you ok."

"How do you know my name?!"

"Alora told me she is a mind reader like Jade." She smiled sweetly.

"Not to be rude, but, what does this have to do with me?"

"Let's just get done with the introductions we are almost done."

Maxe said "This is my big older brother Jake..." I didn't hear her from them I just got a flash back.

_Smoothing out my hair. Sitting down. Being thrown in the pond. Jake and Ken laughing at me seeing me in my wet shirt and black bra._

Tears swelled up in my eyes, and I started hyperventilate. I didn't know what to do.

I put my head down then I said softly "Why did you do that to me?"

Jake said "Excuse me?"

I said a little bit louder "Why did you do this to me?"

"I haven't done anything to you."

Then I yelled "WHY DID U THROW ME IN THE POND!!!! I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!! YOU RUINED MY LIFE AND EVERYTHING!!!! WAS IT TO MAKE YOU LOOK BETTER OR WAS IT FOR ASHLEY!!!!" then I calmed down looked up and around then I ran out of the room, landed on the couch, and started bawling my eyes out.

Then I heard footsteps coming fast. He yelled "Hollow where are you?!" it was Jared

I looked up my face red from tears and anger. He came over to me and sat down. A grabbed a blanket but he got it first and wrapped it around us.... US!! I felt like my heart rose ten stories. He inched over closer to me I felt his warmth. Then he gave the entire blanket to me. "Thank you." I said. "No problem." I finally was about to drift into sleep when I wrapped myself up in the blanket and he picked me up and was holding, cradling, and comforting me. Then I drifted into a blissful sleep.

**Ok I think that was a very good chapter if I say so my self please R&R.**


	3. The Truth Has Been Set Free

**I would like to thank RideTwianPercyfan and Palace-of-Nightmares for my first ever reviews. I was so excited. Hope you like this my chapter!! And it is changing point of view a lot but it is for a good reason**

When I woke up everyone was around me. I looked up to see Jared still holding me in his arms and he looked like he just woke up too. Then I sat up and scooted over feeling embarrassed I could feel myself blush a new shade of red.

"Ummm we don't mean to interrupt, but we still have one more person to introduce you to seeing as to how you already know Jared." It was that girl, what was her name... Oh yeah Alora.

"Oh ok who is it." I said

"This is Lucas he is part of Jakes pack. So is Jared."

"Nice to meat you all. Can I go home now my parents must be worried and my school I need to go back? _Yeah right I miss school I just need to get out of her far, far away._

"I'm sorry we can't let you leave until you mature and are able to control your self." This time the girl Maxe spoke up. _Wow how do they all look so beautiful? They are just amazing. I wish I looked like that._

"You do look beautiful I did your make up when you were asleep, plus you already did look pretty. Trust me." It was that girl Jade and she was actually nice to me. _Then maybe I am pretty._

"I agree with her." Two people said it at the same time it. It was Jared and... JAKE!! _What is with me and the J's?_ Then they gave each over the death glare.

"Anyway I don't even know why I'm..." Then a pain hit me in my stomach I started gasping and I rolled of the couch. I put myself in a ball. I felt adrenalin rushing through my veins and I felt like I wanted to freaking die right their so the pain would be over. "What is happing to me? Help me." My voice so quiet I didn't think I even said it.

"Crap she is changing I thought this wouldn't happen for about another hour. Quick Jared Metallica get her into my room and put her on my bed keep her hands and feet down. Do not let her move. Jade and Alora I need u to help me calm her down. Jake come with me too I might need an extra set of hands."

The pain got worse and I felt foam come out of my mouth. They carried me into the room and when they wouldn't let me move my body automatically stared to fight back. Then Maxe, Jade, and Alora came into the room followed by Jake. Jade started talking to me.

"You have to answer these questions ok?" I nodded because that's all I do. "Do you feel like you need to kill some one?" I nodded. "Who do you feel like you need to kill?"

I looked around the room. I could feel the tension building in then room. "Me." they looked astonished. I could see that in both Jakes and Jared's eyes that there was sadness and that I could feel it. I almost felt a tear in my eye.

"This isn't right there should be a specific person, Alora see if you can find out."

"Ok I have to look inside your mind because you are either lying or you don't know what you're saying." I nodded knowing that she would go inside if I wanted her to or not. The next thing I know I was inside my mind and Alora was in there with me.

**Jared (POV)**

"Alora her eyes went white! What are you doing to her?!"

"Jared shut up she's fine now leave me alone" Alora said

"But even you know that sometimes they don't come back. BRING HER BACK!"

"Jared calm down she is going to be fine if you don't calm down you are going to have to leave the room and Jake will take over understand." It was Maxe.

"Yes."

**Maxe (POV)**

_Jared won't calm down if he doesn't he will have to leave but I know how much he likes her I can't blame him if Sammie was hurt I would flip out. Poor guy he doesn't know that Jake likes her too._

"Ha ha I found your sensitive side." Jade was listening.

"Jade stay out of my thoughts! We have more serious problems." _Ugghhh she needs to mind her business but I am worried because Hollow might not come out._

**Jades (POV)**

_Ha ha ha Maxe's thoughts are funny but hope Alora isn't listening but I agree with Maxe I hope she does come out or these two guys will mope till we die which will be never._

"Come on Alora we need to find out or when she fully changes we won't know who she's going to try to kill." Finally she comes out but... Hollow didn't her eyes were still white rolled over and her body stopped moving.

"Come on Hollow you need to come out." I said it so softly I could barely hear myself but I knew the werewolves could.

**Jakes (POV)**

"No... come on you have to come out please we need you." My voice was cracking. _I knew she was going to be my girl MINE. And Jared wasn't going to get in the way, but now I would never get the chance to tell her. _It looked like she had stopped breathing so I put my hand o her chest to see if her heart was beating, but I accidentally touched her breast. _Whoa she had to be a C at least. But of course knew it_. But when I moved my hand in the right spot I felt her heart beat but before the beat was finished my was knocked off. _Wtf!_ It was Jared.

**Jared (POV) **

I know that I'm a guy but tears came to my eyes I had really liked her a lot and she didn't get to experience what it would be like to be a wolf and how it is to have me as a mate. Because we were right for each other I could feel it all the way down to my bones. Wait did he just touch her on her on her chest that's it.

I slapped his hand away then yelled "DON'T TOUCH HER!" Then I lunged at him knocking him down to the floor. I would have clawed at him, but I heard a gasp. I turned around to see her sitting up and gasping. Hollow was alive she was alive. I automatically stood up and ran to the table looking at her I picked her up to hug her and said "Don't ever scare me... us again." I saw everyone gasp and the look relived.

**H (POV)**

Jade said "Alora what did you find?"

"I found that she wanted t hurt not kill but hurt two boys her age named Ken and Jake. She hates their guts and..." I cut her off.

"Don't let me tell them ok we talked about it in my head." Then I got off the bed and walked into the living room and sat on the couch everyone stared at me like 'Oh thank god she is ok'.

Once everyone was in the room and got comfortable I said "Everyone I need to tell you something.'


	4. Is It Time

**Hey guys starting Aug. 10 I won't be able to update as much. Sorry guys but I will still update! And guys I need some ideas I'm drawing a blank! Enjoy.**

"_Don't let me tell them ok we talked about it in my head." Then I got off the bed and walked into the living room and sat on the couch everyone stared at me like 'Oh thank god she is ok'._

_Once everyone was in the room and got comfortable I said "Everyone I need to tell you something"_

Everyone's faces went pale, well except for the vampyres. "I need to tell you why you found me and why I want revenge." The color returned to everyone's faces as if they heard it a million times before.

**(I'm retelling it for the characters purposes just read)**

"I was never the prettiest or the most popular I was the low the lowest of the low and I had only ever had one friend her name was..." I paused t was too much. "Her name was Stella and she went missing two years ago. And the night before she went missing she And I were walking and she told me 'Don't worry Hollow you're the most honest person I know those other girls are fake from the inside out I bet their boobs are fake haha the guys will come around. Oh I have to go my mom needs me to get dinner started I will see you at school tomorrow bye.' She waved and ran off that was the last time ever saw her. The night that Maxe, Sammie, Jade, and Leo found me I was on a date, my first actually. And Stella's' words were ringing in my head. So I wore my nicest clothes my white shirt and my dark jeans. So I went to the spot a guy named Jake told me to meet him. The spot was beautiful and there was a pond and a little river." I paused knowing that this part of the memory was amazing. When I sat down he and his friend dragged me to the pond and threw me in." Surprise hit everyone's face. And pain struck my voice. "So when I got out they started laughing and when they saw my shirt and my black bra they were dying of laughter. I ran out of the pond into the woods and finally fainted somewhere deep in the woods." Everyone's face looked sad for me I never got that kind of sadness, but most of them had those big eyes and truly felt sad for me the only person who wasn't eve the tiniest bit of sadness for me was Alec. He was laughing, laughing at this.

"Is something funny Alec?" it was Jade

"Yeah there is, you can totally tell she is lying. She already knows she is a were..." he was cut off by being tackled by Sammie

Sammie yelled "Are you really that much of a moron she isn't lying even ask Alora!"

"What am I just tell me what I am I can take it." I yelled

Everyone looked at me like I answered a million dollar question.

I've noticed the changes eating like crazy when I only eat apple, and I'm not a crier I'm tough because I had to be." Then out of no where my hands started shaking and I started thinking about Stella then it turned into rage then nothing at all. It was weird.

Jack came up to me "Do you need a hug. Because I always have open arms." Then he smiled a smile that made my heart leap. I needed a hug anyway so I gave him one he felt warm.

**Jared (POV) **

_Jake came up to Hollow and asked if she needed a hug. How could my pack leader is hitting on the new girl HOW. I'm trying to keep a smile plastered on my face trying to keep a twitch back. _"How about two hugs." _Take that_

"Wow everyone is so nice her." Then she gave me a hug, but she felt cold. _Oh yeah she was still human duh. _I tried to hold her as long as I could and she didn't move. It seemed like hours but I know it was only like a minute. Her hair smelled like floral mango and water mostly water but I liked it. Sadly she pulled away looking at me like it was awkward. I held her way to tight

"I'm sorry." I said

"Don't." she said and walked to Maxe.

**H (POV)**

_He held me too tight and he is really weird. I don't know if trust him_. "Maxe just tell me so I don't think anymore so I don't worry about it anymore please."

She replied smoothly "Then you're ready. You are a werewolf and when we took you into my room it was to keep you from changing. Now its time to see how you look as a wolf and what pack you will join mine, Jake, or are you going to join a different pack."

"But you said I have to wait till I mature."

"And you have you told me calmly and worried about it so you are ready. Go ahead let yourself change." So I relaxed and I felt myself change it hurt a lot but I wouldn't show it to them. I felt myself get low to the ground and I felt my nails sorry claws come out. I felt my teeth come out sharp and I opened my mouth and closed it dang these things weighed a lot.

Maxe put a mirror in front of me. My eyes were the same blue with a hint of hazel and silver in the middle (very pretty) but my body was different I was slim and my fur was dark brown like my hair and I couldn't find the right words but I felt like I was in the right place I was safe like I belonged. My ears were the perfect shape. I felt pretty. Finally I had enough.

Maxe knew that I was done and told me just to relax just as I did the first time. So I did and I turned back with my clothes on.

"Are you ready to pick your pack I hope you consider one of ours." It was Jake. Then he smiled his wonderful smile.

"I can't choose right now I'm sorry I need to sleep on it.'

"Of course it is a hard decision we made a room for you we always have and extra so they made it up to your personality. Calm and sweet."

"Oh thank you could Maxe, Jade, Alora, and Metallica show me to my room." So we went upstairs to my room it was green and blue it looked nice and calming.

Metallica broke the silence first "Ooooo Jake has a major crush on you." Then she squealed

"Hey leave her alone." It was Jade

"Also I want to join your pack I feel good her it feels right."

"I'm sorry to say this but you have two guys that like you, you're going to have to choose one." Maxe said

"Well Jake is really hansom and smart and looks like he cares plus his smile, but Jared is kind and strong and cares more he also cute. I don't know isn't Jake the pack leader it would be weird. I just don't know." And I shrugged my shoulders thinking crap

**So what should she do? Should she should she go with Jake or Jared and will she ever find Stella this is all up to you guys ok send reviews ok **

**~HFR~**


	5. Oh Snap

**Ok I have some ideas I just need to scrunch them into one so here it goes. :D**

I told everyone good night and shooed them out of my room. I closed the door still knowing they were outside the door. I wanted to go to sleep and think everything over in my head before I made to big of decisions. I laid down hoping to go to sleep, sadly that hope was shattered. It was like my mind was shouting questions at me. I tossed and turned trying to fall asleep. One of the questions was "_Who are you going to pick Jake or Jared huh who, who, who, who?" _Another said_ "Are you going to run or just stay there?"_

Should I ran and go home before they find out? _Yeah that's what im going to do I just need to go and get far away from here so I can go back to my normal life and they can have theirs. _I got up and went to my window it was a two story window so had to be very careful. Then I thought I should leave a note so they know this is how I would choose how to live. I went to the desk in my room and got out a pen and a piece of paper I started to write

'Dear friends,

I am leaving I it would be better'

At the door someone had been watching me. Their face looked like they saw a monster RaWr!!!!! It was Jared. He looked at me then the paper. He closed the door and came over to the desk, grabbed the letter, crumpled it, and threw it in the trash can. Then looked up at me and I looked into his eyes they were all big and sad. I felt so bad I was opening my mouth to say something when he moved closer to me and grabbed my face. Not hard but cupped my face. He bent down because he was so tall, leaned in, and kissed me. It felt slow motion and I had enough time to get away but I couldn't move I was so shocked. He kissed me. His lips were soft and seemed to mold to my lips.

My body acted before my mind did. I kissed him back. It was soft at first then he let one hand go and down to my back. He pushed me closer to him. I rapped my arms around his neck feeling like I was going to fall. He but both his hands on my lower back pushing me even closer, if that was possible. My eyes had closed realizing that I was uberly tired. Now I know this sounds funny but if fell asleep.

**Jared (POV) **

Her arms let go of me, and I almost let go of her back when I realized she had fallen asleep. I caught her again and picked her up as if cradling her, pulled back the covers, and set her down I covered her with the blanket kissed her one last time on the cheek and left the room shutting the door behind me.

I went down stairs to watch some TV. But I was stopped by Metallica.

"What were you doing up there Jared?" She seemed really mad

"I was just saying good night to Hollow and she was trying to leave out the window she was writing us a note. I stopped her and threw the note away and she went to bed." I said in a calm voice

"Do you really think I'm that stupid? You know that this is her first day and she needs time to think. She just met you and you are already going off to her room kissing her the girl is already con..."

"Wait how did you know I kissed her? What if for once you could believe what I'm saying?"

"Maybe because what your saying accept very few parts are lies." What she said really hurt. It's not like I lie on a daily basis.

"I'm sorry it's just you and Jake really need to give her some space. It's a very tough time for her. Remember when you first changed and how you couldn't think strait. Well think of it as that 20 times worse because of you and Jake." _She was right I would give her room to think. Plus I would inform Jake to so she could choose what she thinks would be best. _

"It would be better for her and all of us if you to would just back off ok." I nodded still deep in thought. Then she walked up stairs to her room. I continued to the couch to sit and watch TV like at first when I stopped dead I my tracks. Maxe was on the couch (Now usually that would be normal but...) making out with Sammie. So I go really loud BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP and start backing up. When I did that they broke apart and Maxe blushed. Hahahaha.

I went to the kitchen laughing so hard. "What were you doing in there?"

"I was going to watch TV but I had enough entertainment when you jumped up. God that was hilarious." Then I smiled sweetly.

"If you tell anyone that I just did that I will kill you. I know he is my mate but I'm not supposed to be sensitive so shut it." Then made an angry face at me.

"What ever I guess I will go watch TV in my room Make-Out Maxe." I yelled she was going to slap me so I ran up to my room and locked the door.

**The next day**

**H (POV)**

I woke up feeling good for the first time in like two months. I got out of bed and then looked back. _How did I get in bed? The last thing I remember is HUH! _I quickly snapped out of thought and blushed so badly my cheeks looked like I put blush on up to my eyes. I ran to the bathroom and checked to see if I looked crazy had any bruises or scratches. When I realized I was ok I went down stares.

I went to the kitchen I was really hungry. I found Jade cooking, PANCAKES!! I love pancakes and I hadn't had them in like forever. I went up to her and asked "What are you cooking?"

"Like you don't know. I can read thought remember. You love pancakes grab a plate out of the cupboard up there." I did and she stacked four huge pancakes on my plate two of them were blueberry and two of them were chocolate chip.

I sat down and asked "Where is your forks, syrup and powdered sugar?"

"Over there is the silverware and in that cupboard is the syrup and powdered sugar oh and if you want butter its right here." She pointed to a bread box thing and opened it up.

"Thanks." I grabbed all of that stuff and sat down. I dug into my pancakes and started eating. They were so good I almost forgot to chew and swallow before I put another bite in my mouth.

"These are so good. My mom couldn't top yours." And smiled with my mouth closed.

"Thanks I think I will have some with you." Then she sat down with a plate of pancakes next to me.

"I thought vampyres didn't eat I thought they drank blood." And I looked at her al curious

"God I hate when people think that. It's not your fault but I wish that, that rumor would go away. Stupid Twilight. " **(No we are not kidding, Jade really hates Twilight stupid rumors)** She seemed mad.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult you it was just a guess." I felt really bad

"No it's ok one day I'm going to go up to a person who thinks that vampyres only drink blood and sock them not you but someone else." Then she smiled and started eating.

"Oh ok can I watch." Then we both started laughing.

**Ok so was that good. I hope so because e if I wasn't then I'm going to have to take it off and rewrite it lol. So really need people to tell Jake or Jared. **

**Jake: Ha my name is first take that Jared**

**Jared: Save the best for last so Ha**

**Hollow: Um guys I'm right here **

**Jake and Jared: Sorry **

**Read and Review thanks!**


End file.
